


Cliched

by sparklesparklekoushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Fiction, just angst at times, no beta we die like men, random chaptered fics, random oneshots, some random thoughts, writing over sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesparklekoushi/pseuds/sparklesparklekoushi
Summary: Some random original work by yours truly, sparklesparklekoushi!I write most of these instead of sleeping.But they're the ones I'm most proud of.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: OC X OC
Kudos: 1





	1. The Rain That Took You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start with some angst..

**_A slight Drizzle…._ **

_Once, I had thought of starting a future with you._

_The future was filled with warmth and sunshine poured into our bedroom almost everyday. Some days were cloudy, but that didn’t matter at all. That was because, the cool air was comforting, the clouds were things we made dreams out of, a lot of those dreams were symbolized by those clouds… Yet those clouds turned grey soon enough, and with that, it started to drizzle ever so lightly._

“You know, if you don’t want to go… You don’t need to.” You say to me as we get ready for another one of your friend’s house parties. I raise an eyebrow at you as I apply my red shade of lipstick. Watching as you put your favorite rubber shoes on… it was the **_first_ **time you’ve ever told me not to come to these parties with you…

“Why shouldn’t I go? Everyone will be there, we always go _together. “_

Your face visibly contorted into a frown, just for a few seconds, I believe you thought that I did not see the change in your expression. But I knew you too well, we’ve known each other long enough to see the slightest shift in emotions… Yet why was I so unsure?

You told me I wouldn’t need to push myself after the stressful month I had at university. You said it would be better if I were to take a rain check because you didn’t want me to drink my troubles away. And stupidly, I believed I was seeing a newer side to your sweet boy next door charms. 

**_Followed by the showers of rain..._ **

_We had a sunny day ahead, we were out on the beach having fun, splashing around in cool waters of the summer season. You picked me up and carried me in your arms, planting kisses on my forehead and cheeks, but never on my lips. Once you put me down, the clouds in the sky grew darker, and it started to shower… We ran to the hotel and I smiled at how the waves crashed onto the shoreline. You however, went back inside as if the shower of rain was something to be ignored, something that you didn’t love anymore._

The next time we were out, we decided to drive to the nearby beach, just like how we went on a farther road trip to a beautiful, lesser known oasis. A place I believed only you and I would share forever. I remember that day, the day we took that trip. It was a cloudy day that was great for travelling long distances. As you drove through the winding hills leading to the oasis, we smiled and laughed. Playing our go to tunes, the feeling of being at home surging through me, for I believed you were my home. Going back to the nearby beach, we sat on the hood of your car, a beer in one of our hands. We sat in silence, a silence I believed to be comforting until it started raining on that cold summer night, it felt colder and darker, second by second. We stood there, just staring at each other, the warmth in each other's eyes slowly losing its flame. On a regular day, we would laugh and kiss under these circumstances. Yet today, we knew it was different, that something wasn’t there anymore. 

**_Then, the onset of a storm..._ **

_The morning that greeted us was very gloomy and the rain was far stronger than a simple shower. The news reports on tv said that the weather wouldn’t be changing soon, a bigger storm would be coming soon. Yet that wouldn’t be the only storm that we would be facing… The rain continued to pour, no other words were said that day_ _except those needed in regular conversation._

We started fighting a week ago, and the rain outside my window looks just as depressing as I do… I remember the first time you yelled at me, I thought I was dreaming. We were both in shock over the exchange of words that led up to that point. Yet it was as if it wasn’t the end of the storm, it felt like it was only beginning. 

“Why are you never home?” I ask in a small voice as I hug my legs close to my chest, this was after that incident. 

You sat on the far end of the room not daring to look at me, and for the nth time in that week, I failed to read your expression once again…

“Look at me” with more confidence, I tried to ask you to do so. 

You only spared me one glance before sighing into your hands, you then took your coat and left the house without a word. I shed more tears that night, feeling as if you were truly slipping away. 

_I had to go out today, of all days…and I had forgotten my umbrella in the car. What an idiotic thing of me to do. The storm forecast this afternoon predicted that it would only get stronger, turning into a super typhoon in the coming days or even hours. I headed outside the store, thanking myself for using the water proof bag my friend had gifted me on my birthday. The winds were nothing but forgiving, I felt as if I was deep into the storm itself. Not in the calm eye, but in the thrashing winds and rain that made you think and lose yourself in it._

I kicked the door open, my tears falling freely. I couldn’t believe what I had just seen and heard from my friends, yet why did I feel like it was inevitable? I felt like a fool who just tried to console herself with the years we spent together. Acting as if all the red flags from our recent months would go away, just because of the happier years prior to all this.

I should’ve realized, the way your eyes **_didn’t_ ** light up as brightly as they did once upon a time. 

I failed to notice that your laugh **_wasn’t_ ** as heart felt as it was when you’d make your cheesy dad jokes. 

I couldn’t see that, when we looked into each other's eyes, the fire we once held was **_reduced_ ** to nothing but ash. 

  
  


**_Leading to the stronger force of the storm..._ **

_The storm grew stronger, and this was the part wherein it was the worst. I wish I could let go- rather, I wish I would let go… The storm wasn’t lightening up at all, we were locked in the house, together. It was a super storm, so neither of us wanted the other to leave. Though it was heartbreaking… that whole part of the week proved that we still cared for one another. Yet caring for someone didn’t exactly equate to love and passion did it?_

We just wouldn’t let each other go. _Why would we? We have had years with each other, surely this time would be the same…_ Little did we know how wrong we were in that moment. The fights continued to get worse, the wonder filled days turning into sleepless nights filled with fears. We stopped sleeping in the same room, lying to ourselves that all we needed was space. Your lovely smile never returned to your face no matter what we tried to do. We tried to watch our favorite shows, do our favorite artsy things. Not a single thing felt the same… So we just let it go… and waited for the first person to slip away….

**_And one day, when the sun started shining, you left and never returned to me again..._ **

  
  



	2. The Flowers of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty things based on a prompt my friend had given me.  
> "Plastic Flowers"  
> In which an AU most angst readers love and write is written by me this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she was happy.

**_The Purple Lilacs you gave me,_ **

_It has never occurred to me that these beautiful flowers would ever hurt you. But for thinking that way, I was awfully wrong._

_Hello, Theo._

_I remember meeting you like yesterday, in the flower shop you worked at. We went to the same uni, but we never saw each other since our majors were polar opposites. You studied medicine, the science scene always so eye catching and lively for you to be in. You wanted to treat children, you loved being with them. So you wanted to be a good pediatrician. As for me, I wanted to be an Artist. A singer, someone who inspired, yet would not have much time for the things you loved. I remember asking to pick up the flowers that August had ordered for his then girlfriend. And then I told you the story, of how I was in love with him, yet, he didn’t like me back._

_I thought I was foolish, to be picking up the flowers for him, like a good best friend. But you comforted me, someone you had just met. We became fast friends I’d like to believe, you even gave me a flower. A purple lilac, it was lovely. I actually kept it, as you know, I have a love for preserving flowers._

**_A Sunflower,_ **

_A flower I thought could only mean that you were happy for me._

_I’m writing to you again, Theo._

_I was going around the neighborhood we once lived in for the first time in a few months. And I passed by the ice cream parlor we frequented when we had news for each other. As friends, we would just need to send a text and the next minute one of us would be waiting for the other. You were always reliable. And the day I confessed to August, you knew the best way to cheer me up, with my favorite flower, the Sunflower. I couldn’t believe that you got me one, because they were always so expensive. But you told me not to worry, as you got a discount since you worked at the shop. You’re a bad liar, you know that right? I was at the shop a day or so after and your co-worker told me the story of how you asked your boss to take it out of your paycheck. You’re such an idiot, you didn’t have to get me a sunflower when stocks were low. But you did, and I’ll always remember the framed sunflower on my wall. It reminds me so much of you, your twinkling eyes, bright smile, and all the beautiful bits and pieces, flaws and all…_

  
  


**_A Forget-me-not, I smacked you that day,_ **

_You scared me, I thought you were leaving…_

_Today wasn’t as good of a day, Theo._

_But then, I remembered a funny story. The day you gave me forget-me-nots. For someone who didn't understand flower meanings, I definitely wasn’t dumb enough to not understand what these meant, or so I thought… You scared me so bad, I thought you were migrating to another country, or moving to another city… But then you told me that you were going to do your medicine on the job training at a hospital a little farther from where we were, so you wouldn’t be able to hangout. I remember smacking you the hardest I’ve ever hit someone. I mean, that hurt even for me. I cried a lot, like, so much that you started out laughing and then felt guilty. You told me I looked beautiful, no matter what. And for some reason, I felt a fluttering feeling… something I never told you, until now._

  
  


**_The flowers for the second to the last time, Pink Peonies._ **

_I only loved them for their beauty at first, then you said that they were for good luck._

_Hello, Theo, another memory has come back to me..._

_I remember the day I applied at a music station as a trainee singer. You were still doing your training thing at the hospital, and you were working night shifts. But that one night, you called me up and asked me to open the door… will be a night I will never forget. You had gone all the way, from the hospital to my place, just to give me those flowers. I should’ve known then, that the feelings I had for you were mutual, but I still pushed it away, feeling like I would just be a burden to you and your career. You slept at my place that night, like any other day you did. The flowers of good luck did get me the trainee position, I would like to believe._

**_The last flower, a Blue Daisy,_ **

_The flower you never actually got to give. The flowers that will haunt me forever._

_Hello… Theo, I had a nightmare again..._

_I recall that day with so many details. The day you said goodbye. I was finally with August, it took a while, but we loved each other genuinely. It made me forget about my feelings for you… And I regret that. The day I had stopped by to see you was when you never showed up to the ice cream parlor. So I showed up at your apartment, knocked on the door, yet you didn’t answer. So I entered your house with the spare key you gave me, only to see a horrific scene unfold in front of me as soon as I entered the apartment. You were lying there, flowers and blood all over you. And I realized what I had done, I had killed you with your one sided love for me. When truthfully, if I hadn’t pushed those blossoming feelings away, we would both be happy. You smiled when you saw me, yet my tears kept falling. I held you close to me, and you told me you were happy to see me one last time. You handed me a letter and I held it close, but I held you closer. Your neighbor saw us as soon as I called for help, but by the time the medics had arrived, it was too late. I was so stupid, so naive. I didn’t realize that I was doing you wrong… all those times you smiled, were you hurting? I couldn’t believe that I was capable of doing something like that to you. What shocked me the most, were the flowers that killed you, the Pulmonaria… a flower that I now know means that I was your life. You had said it in your letter… And with the letter were the Blue daisies, symbolizing happiness. I thought all this time, that you were such a bad liar, but I was just in truth, so oblivious. So as I held you close, and you closed your eyes for the last time. I realized I had lost everything._

**_So now, I can never buy real flowers, I only have plastic ones, yet I water them like a fool. Like how I hope you would return to me…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until she realized.


	3. The Flower That is You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pov switch from the previous story, The Flowers of Youth.   
> This is also the last chapter of this two chaptered fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knew.

**_The Lilac,_ **

_ A pretty little thing, just like you. I could say confidently, that right then and there… That’s what it was.  _

_ Hello, Corine.  _

_ I was just tending to some purple lilacs today… then I remembered the day I met you. That, was, one of, if not the best day of my life. You came into the shop, out of breath and your hair slightly messy. Yet do you know something? You were so beautiful then, I felt a surge of emotions within me, something told me we would be good friends. We started talking and you shared so much of your sighs and laughs with me. You said that, you felt comfortable with me and I said the same about you. You have this certain charm, that I believe could draw anyone into you and your beautiful world. But in truth, I felt as if I wanted more. I wanted to be more than your friend, but then, I think my feelings weren’t as strong enough. I watched you beam about your passions and your dreams… it was a wonderful sight. Then, he called, and you had to go… _

_ I told you that it would be okay, that you were doing your role as his best friend, and I even encouraged you to do so… I was rather foolish, wasn’t I? Every time I think of it, I laugh to myself.  _

**_The Sunflower,_ **

_ Your favorite flower, of course I would remember, I could never forget… _

  
  


_ Heyy Sunflower! _

_ That day, I was surprised to receive a call from you after class. Much less a call where you were crying… and then I knew what happened. You had finally confessed and he had rejected you. I felt horrible, but as a selfish being… I couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago… when I realized I truly loved you. I ran over to the ice cream parlor and had, in my hand, the biggest sunflower. It may have cost me, but your smile was worth it. That day, we ate your favorite ice cream flavors, I learned to love mint chocolate ice cream because of you. That day, we talked of so many doubts and your fears. I assured you that it would be okay and that someone would love you more than he did… That day, I gave you your nickname, sunflower. Because I told you, that you were as vibrant as a sunflower, and that your flaws were beautiful. I wish I was a little more selfish… but when you hugged me, the pain in my chest stopped. And for a moment, everything was perfect.  _

**_The funny Forget-me-nots,_ **

_ You swore that you might’ve killed me that day… Trust me, you could never actually hurt me. \ _

_ Hey Corine, do you remember the story about the Forget-me-nots? _

_ I had to go fulfill my on the job training… but the hospital was a bit farther and I had to work night shifts...that sucked so bad. So I thought of something that would keep you, hopefully, somewhat smiling when you missed me. My chest pains lessened and lessened a lot lately, and I began to feel hopeful once more. As I arrived at the park, I handed you the flowers. You stared at them for a few seconds, and realized what they meant… Then, you hit me so hard that it hurt… just a little bit. You started crying and I started feeling very guilty. So I told you, as always, that you were beautiful… ugly crying and all. You stood there and the tears stopped falling momentarily. Then you proceeded to hit me once more… telling me not to catch you off guard like that… _

_ And for the first time, my chest felt clear. No pain whatsoever...nothing. I was filled with hope.  _

**_The Pink Peonies,_ **

_ Something to bring you luck, I ran for these… _

_ Hello, my Sunflower… _

_ Do you recall the day, I ran to your place, with these flowers in hand? I found out that you had finally sent in your application and I was ecstatic. I was so proud of you...and to wish you luck, and to see you, I brought those good luck flowers. I missed you, I missed having sleepovers. Sure, my career was important, but so were you… I love you and that was that. I took a cab to your place...since the buses didn’t run that late at night. The traffic was horrible, so I ran the rest of the way there, hoping that the Peonies would survive. You were shocked when I called and told you to open the door. I could hear the excitement in your voice though, and I smiled hearing that. It brought me joy, I was filled with happiness. As soon as you opened the door, you giggled as I offered you the flowers of good luck. You invited me in and we spent hours catching up, watching reruns and just being in each other's presence. I love you the most, in that moment. We both knew how we felt… yet something held you back. But the pain didn’t return, so there was still hope. And in that moment, everything felt right. Everything was falling back into place… or so, I told myself to believe. For you never know how life goes...how everything flows.. _

**_The last flower I can give you, the Blue Daisy…_ **

_ This is the last, for my time is short. But I will still love you.  _

_ The doctors at the hospital I trained at had told me multiple times, to get rid of the flowers… But you know me, I would never do such a thing. If you heard about this, you would definitely take them out yourself. But if that were to happen, I would never remember loving you. I don’t want that. I never will. You had finally fallen in love with August, this time, he truly loved you...so the pain in my chest had come back. But I’ve gone this far, so why stop now? I can’t fathom how emotionless I would feel around you if I got these flowers removed. I can never do that, I just… I’m not strong enough to. Today, I am weaker than ever. I know that soon, I will not see you sing beautifully at the karaoke place we go to. Today, I know that we won't have food runs at twelve am, on sleepover days anymore. I will never see you sing live at a concert, and I feel sad… I’ll miss seeing you shine the most. I was always happy for you, no matter what would happen. As long as you smiled, I could ignore the pain in my chest and get through another day. Remember the secret I told you, that I write songs in my spare time? Well, I wrote you a song, I hope you love it. Today, I’ll meet you on the last day of my life, and I couldn’t be happier to spend it with the girl, no, the woman I love. I know that you’ll feel guilty, but please try not to… for this was my decision, to love you no matter what… I just hope that I can hold on to meet you happily, and not dying so that I can leave with a smiling version of you in my mind… After all, the Pulmonaria is the flower that grows in me… the flower of devotion. I wish that we could’ve admitted our feelings back then… but I was too content with being not as selfish. Maybe, in another lifetime, would you finally take me as yours? Will I be able to call you, truly as my sunflower? _

_ With all the Love I hold, Theo.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but he still loved.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
